


Zombie Queen

by Avatard_1992



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: Rowan Davis is a zombie/ human hybrid. Sick of all the strict rules she's lived by all her life she escapes. Once she is free she meets a tall handsome stranger after he helps her. What will happen when she discovers he is the famed Papa Emeritus III?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. Had to re post this.

Rowan's P.O.V.

Living in a sheltered world is not all it's cracked up to be. I am Rowan Davis a human/ zombie hybrid. You're probably asking yourself one question, "How the fuck can a human and zombie be together?" Ever see the movie Warm Bodies? The idea for the movie actually came from how our kind was created. Over time zombies regained their humanity and became more than mindless flesh eating corpses. All those movies and tv shows about zombies ripping people to pieces is now nothing more than a stereotype. After zombies evolved we became much like the humans we used to be. As a result, our kind could mate and reproduce with humans. There really aren't any major differences between us and humans these days. We just have different eye colors such as red, yellow, or purple. Not only that ,but we also eat raw meat instead of human flesh. Still fearing persecution from other humans our elders established the private community we live in today.

There was a time when I thought this was a great place to live. Now I just feel trapped, especially because of all the rules we have to live by. For example, we are not allowed to play video games, watch tv, or listen to music. More importantly we can never leave. I have always been rather curious and would sneak out despite the enormous risk. On one such outing I found an iPod with a lot of metal music on it. I listen to it in secret to avoid it being taken. I am about at the end of my rope with this place, which is why I am leaving. When my parents were asleep I made my move. Once I was over the wall I was free. Before I could register where I was I was hit in the head and everything went black.

Tobias' P.O.V.

I was walking home when I saw an unconscious woman on the street. She had been beaten and mugged, poor girl. I couldn't just leave her there so I picked her up and carried her to the hospital. When I arrived I said to the doctor, "This woman is injured and needs help." The doctor asks, "Are you family?" "No I don't know her. I just saw her unconscious and hurt", I reply. "You did the right thing Mr.-" "Forge. Tobias Forge", I finished. He says, "Well Mr. Forge I'll have some news for you momentarily." I nod taking a seat and hoped she would be okay. the doctor comes back a while later and says, "Mr. Forge she'll be okay. Just a mild concussion." I ask, "Can I see her?" He nods as I make my way back to her room. She was awake and seemed aware of her surroundings. Now that I see her face she was quite pretty. Her eyes were the most unusual color, purple. She looks in my direction and I ask, "How are you feeling?" "A little dizzy, but okay", she replies. She says, "I suppose I should thank you." "It's nothing. I would've done it for anyone." I looked at my watch and freaked at the time. I had to go. I say, "I have to go, but hopefully I'll see you around." She replies, "Okay." as I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan's P.O.V.

I saw my rescuer's face and thought, 'Wow. He's dreamy.' He had jet black hair, dark green eyes, and a gentle face. I only wish I knew his name. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to run into him again. Finally I was discharged from the hospital and began looking for a place to stay. I found a cheap motel and on the way I realized how hungry was. Luckily there was a grocery store in the area. I went in buying two packs of raw hamburger meat. On my way back to the hotel I saw a sign that said, "Ghost tonight at 8 P.M. I made a mental note to check them out. I paid for a room, got settled, and ate. Not too long after I finished I began getting ready for the concert.

Papa's P.O.V.

Right now I'm no longer Tobias Forge. I have assumed my alter ego as Papa Emeritus III. I was kicking myself for mot getting that girl's name. Part of me really wanted to see her again. There was just something so intriguing about her. I wondered what she was up to this very moment. Pushing the thoughts of mystery girl aside I put on my hat and was ready. The guys and I headed for the stage where they went out first and began the intro to Secular Haze. Halfway through it I came out and as I started to sing I scanned the crowd with a pair of purple eyes locking with mine. Never in a million years did I think I would see her again, let alone this soon. She looked even better than I remembered. When Secular Haze was done we went right into Monstrance Clock.

Rowan's P.O.V.

Ghost really was an amazing band. The guys could really play their instruments, but it was the vocalist that caught my attention. Maybe it's because music is still so new to me. I just felt like I was in a trance as he sang. His voice was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever heard and his stage presence was so powerful. I especially loved how he would get so lost in the music. After the song was over he addressed the crowd in a thick Swedish accent, "Thank you. We are Ghost B.C. I am Papa Emeritus III and these are the Nameless Ghouls", gesturing to the other guys. "Our next song is called Cirice", he continued. They played a while longer then the concert was over, much to my dismay.

Tobia's P.O.V.

Another show here and gone. One of the guys came up to me asking, "Are you okay man?" I reply, "Fine." Then he asks, "Are you sure?" I nod as he says, "You seemed a little distracted tonight." "I saw the girl from last night in the crowd", I replied. He nods as I strip off my Papa outfit and leave. When I got outside I received an unexpected, but pleasant surprise. The girl with the gorgeous purple eyes was still here. Maybe I could find the courage to find out her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowan's P.O.V.

I hung around for a bit after the show. A few girls walked past me giggling. One of them said, "That show was amazing." Not to mention Alpha looked as sexy as ever." Girl one said, "Like you would know you couldn't even see his face." The last girl said, "Please. The real looker in the band is Papa." As they walked off I heard more footsteps behind me. Grabbing my pepper spray I prepared to confront them. He gets closer and says, "Take it easy. It's only me." It was the guy from the hospital this morning. He asks, 'What brings you here?" "Caught the show", I reply. "What did you think?" he asks. I answer, "They were awesome. I'd definitely like to see them again." Then we fell into a comfortable silence.

Tobias' P.O.V.

Hearing her say that only made me that much prouder to be a part of Ghost. It never hurts to hear a beautiful girl is a fan of your music. "You know I never caught your name this morning", I reply. "It's Rowan. Rowan Davis." Finally I had a name to associate with her gorgeous face. "Rowan huh? That's a pretty unique name. I'm Tobias Forge." I ask, "Where are you from originally?" "Here actually. I don't really get out much", she says. "Makes sense. I'd definitely remember seeing you if I had before last night", I answer. She asks, "Were you at the show too?" Nervously I say, "Yeah I was." She says, "Funny. I didn't see you." I reply quickly, "I was in the back. I get a better view of the stage that way." I look at my watch and see it's late. I say, "I have to go, but I'd like to see you again. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in." She replies, "I actually don't have a cell phone right now. i'm staying at the motel 3 blocks from here. You can drop by if you want." I smile saying, "I'll do that." I hug her and we part ways.

Rowan's P.O.V.

Tobias Forge, that's a name I'll definitely remember. As I walked back I couldn't help but wonder how a guy like him was still single. I definitely am looking forward to seeing him again. If things between us get serious i know I'll have to tell him the truth about me. I'd rather tell him myself than have someone else do it. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

Tobias' P.O.V.

Once I got home I noticed Simon's car was in the driveway. This kind of surprised me he usually goes out after a show. I walk in and he asks, "Where have you been?" I smile saying, "Nowhere special." "Uh-huh. I know that look. You met a girl. Spill now", he replies. I say, "The girl I rescued last night was at the show. We saw each other and talked for a while." Simon asks, "What's mystery girl's name?" I reply, "Rowan. I really want to see her again." "When do you plan on telling her you are the famous Papa Emeritus III?" he asks. "When the time is right", I reply. Not too long after that I went up to my room and crashed dreaming of Rowan.


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan's P.O.V.

I woke up early to go job hunting. I tried a few different places and came up empty. Then I see this little record store on the corner with a help wanted sign in the window. When I walked in I was in awe. Never had I seen so many records in one place. The cashier asks, "Can I help you?" I reply, "Yes I saw your help wanted sign ." She says, "Come with me." Then she walks me to the back and knocks on a door. "Come in", a voice says. Cashier girl says, "Derek this girl is here about the job opening." "Thanks Mina", he replies. He gestures for me to come in and closes the door and asks, "What's your name?" "Rowan Davis", I answer.

"Do you have any work experience?" Derek asks. I reply, "No, but I'd be willing to learn." The next question he asked was, "How soon can you start?" "Immediately", I say. "Well Rowan looks like you have yourself a job. Everyone needs an opportunity to gain some work experience. See you at 8 Monday morning." Derek says. i shake his hand saying, "Thank you so much." As I was leaving I heard someone ask, "Rowan is that you?" I turn to see a tall guy with slicked back brown hair. I reply, "I'm sorry I don't know you." He says, "RoRo it's me Ryan, your cousin. We played together all the time when we were kids." When he called me RoRo I knew he was telling the truth, no one else ever called me that. I threw my arms around him saying, "Oh my gosh. It's been so long." "Too long", he replies. "We should catch up sometime", he says. I reply, "I'd like that." I hug him again as he says, "See you soon." I nod and leave walking back to the motel. When I got back I found a surprising sight.

Tobias' P.O.V.

Rowan wasn't here so I decided to wait for her. Finally I saw her walking across the lot. Is it me or does she appear even more beautiful every time I see her? She says, "Hey you." I reply, "Hello again." "Been here long?" she asks. I answer, "No. Just a few minutes." Rowan replies, "Well it's freezing, come in." I follow her in and sit on the bed. She asks, "Can I get you anything?" "No thank you. I actually came here to ask you something", I reply. "Shoot", she says. I ask, "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" She flashes me a smile and replies, "I would love to." Then she asks, "What do you want to do?" I say, "Let's watch a movie." She scrolls through channels and stops on Resident Evil. I laid back against the headboard and she cuddled into me, I could get used to this. After a while I had to go Ghost had an early rehearsal tomorrow. Rowan says, "So I'll see you tomorrow night then." I reply, "I'll be here about 7." She says, "I'm looking forward to it." With that I walked home unable to keep a smile off my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Rowan’s P.O.V.

I had absolutely nothing to wear on my date tonight. Thankfully planning my getaway, I saved whatever money I could. Going shopping was my only option so I grabbed my wallet and left. Walking down the street I see a store that catches my attention and go in. After looking around a bit, I was still clueless. The cashier asks, “Can I help you?” “Yeah. I have a date tonight and I have no idea what to wear. I’ve never been on a date before”, I reply. She just smiles and says, “Follow me. We’ll find something.” Following her through the racks she hands me a red lace-sleeved shirt, leather skirt, black stockings, and ankle boots. Going into the dressing room I try them on and look in the mirror. For the first time in my life I felt pretty. Back home I never would’ve been allowed to dress like this. When I walk out the girl says, “Damn. He’s not gonna know what hit him.” I pay for the clothes saying, “Thank you so much.” “No problem. I’m Luna by the way”, she replies. I say, “Nice to meet you. I’m Rowan.” Luna says, “Stop by the store and tell me how it went.” I call back, “I will.” Then I go and get ready and wait for Tobias.

Tobias’ P.O.V.

I had just finished getting ready and was headed to pick up Rowan. Simon asks, “Where are you going?” “I have my date with Rowan tonight”, I reply. As I leave he says, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” I say, “There’s nothing you wouldn’t do.” He calls back, “Exactly.” Shaking my head I leave and head to Rowan’s hotel. When I get there I knock and was floored when she opened the door. She was even more beautiful than ever. I say, “Wow. You look beautiful.” She blushed adorably as she replied, “Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.” “Ready?” I ask. Rowan nods and we headed out. I really hoped she liked where we were going.

Rowan’s P.O.V.

Tobias looked really good tonight. I was nervous, but excited for our date. I asked, “Where are we going?” He replies, “We are here actually.” We were going go-cart racing. I’ve always wanted to do this. I’ve never driven before, but back home they showed us a lot of videos about it and I’m a fast learner. Once we got our racing equipment Tobias says, “Let’s make this interesting. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants.” I ask, “Like what?” He replies, “If I win you have to give me a kiss. You have to pretend you like it too.” I ask, “What if I win?” “Name it”, he replies. I say, “Hmmmmmm. If I win you have to tell me one of your most embarrassing stories.” He shakes my hand and says, “Fair enough. Pucker up buttercup you’re going down.” I say, “We’ll see about that.”

Tobias’ P.O.V.

Rowan was giving me a good run for my money I’ll give her that. Ultimately I won so I have a prize to collect. I ask, “Can I?” She nods and our lips meet. It seemed as if that one moment stopped time itself. When we pulled away I say, “I can still tell you that story if you want.” She says, “Okay.” We sat down and I begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
“Well my family and I used to spend time at the lake every summer. My parents, aunt, uncle, and several cousins. One of them dared me to dive through an inner tube. So I did and when I came back up and stood up I was completely nude. My swim trunks disappeared. It was the most embarrassing thing ever any my cousins have never let me live it down.” Rowan was laughing and so was I along with her. Everything about being with her just felt so right. We left and I walked her back to her hotel and before I left we shared another kiss. When I got back Simon asked, “How’d it go Romeo?” “Fine”, I reply. He says, “You kissed her.” I nod and say, “Yeah I did. Everything about her is amazing.” Simon says, “Maybe to make sure you should test how she feels about you.” I ask, “How?” “Well we have another show soon and she said she would go, right?” I nod. “Hit on her dressed as Papa Emeritus and see her reaction. If she resists your advances she really cares about you. Also after that you know you can trust her enough to tell her that’s who you are.” I can’t believe I was considering this, but maybe Simon has a point.

Rowan’s P.O.V.

Tobias is so amazingly sweet. There is something kind of familiar about him. Today I start my new job and I am excited. When I got there the cashier trained me telling me how to run the register and stock new CDs. Soon I had the hang of it and was left on my own. For lunch, I decided to go to the café down the street. I had just gotten my food and heard a voice call my name, “Rowan.” It was Ryan. He asks, “Want to come sit down?” He was with a tall guy with piercings and a lot of tattoos. He says, “Roro this is my bandmate Chris.” Chris says, “Nice to meet you Rowan. Ryan has told us all about you.” I say, “Nice to meet you too.” Ryan asks, “What have you been up to?” I reply, “Not much really. I’m on my lunch break from work right now. The other night I had a date.” Chris asks, “Who with?” “Tobias Forge. He really is one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met.” Ryan says, “Awesome. Ro there’s a Ghost concert in a few days. I was wondering if maybe you would want to go so we could hang out.” “Sure. I have to go now guys, but I’ll see you later.” Then I went back to work.

Ryan’s P.O.V.

Chris says, “She’s cute.” Then I say, “And off limits she’s my cousin.” He throws his hands up I n surrender and says, “Okay dude.” Then I noticed something familiar about the name of the guy she mentioned. “Hmmmmm. I’ve heard the name Tobias Forge before. Find out what you can about him.” Chris nods and we leave. I was going to find out anything I could before I would okay him to date my cousin. I can’t wait till the concert so I can see her again. The night of the concert finally came and I went to pick up Rowan. I ask, “Are you ready?” She nods and we head to the arena. I ask, “Have you ever seen Ghost before?” She replies, “Once right after I got here.” “How did you escape that horrible place?” I asked. “I waited till everyone was asleep then snuck out over the wall. Then before I knew where I was I was hit over the head and attacked. I woke up in the hospital and that’s how I met Tobias, he rescued me.” Maybe he is a good guy if he cared enough to help a stranger. “I’d like to meet him”, I say. Then we were headed to the arena.

 

Tobias’ P.O.V.

Well it was the night of the show and I was once again Papa Emeritus. I felt kind of dumb for considering to do what I’m about to do, but there is a part of me that needs to know if I can trust Rowan enough to tell her my secret. Our manager came back and said, “It’s time.” Then we were headed to the stage. The crowd’s energy was insane, but there was one face I was hoping to see and as I stepped out there she was. The guys and I went into Deus In Absentia first. I looked out to find Rowan and there was a guy with her. ‘Maybe he’s just a friend’, I thought to myself and hoped it was true. We were approaching the end of our set. After the final song we went backstage and I prepared myself for meeting Rowan as Papa.


	7. Chapter 7

Rowan’s P.O.V.

After the concert, Ryan left because he had an early rehearsal in the morning. I didn’t want to go home yet so I just sat outside looking up at the stars. I loved how the sky looked on clear nights like this. I heard someone ask, “Mind if I join?” in a thick accent. I looked over to catch eye contact with the lead singer of Ghost. He asks, “Where is your boyfriend?” I look at him confused and he says, “The guy you were with.” I say, “Oh no. That’s not my boyfriend that’s my cousin Ryan.” Then I noticed something in his eyes…relief maybe? He asks, “Do you have a boyfriend?” I reply, “Well I am seeing someone and I really hope it will lead in that direction.” Papa asks, “You really like him huh?” I nod and say, “Very much.” “So, what would you do if I asked to kiss you?” I reply, “I would say no. I really like this guy and it would be wrong.” Papa asks, “What if he didn’t know about it?” “I would and I hate keeping secrets and lying.” I couldn’t believe this.

Papa’s (Tobias’) P.O.V.

Wow. Rowan really did care for me which makes her different from any other woman I’ve met. Keeping up the act I say, “I’m sorry if I offended you. Whoever this guy is he is very lucky to be with someone so beautiful.” She smiles and says, “It’s okay. I can’t imagine many women refuse and advance by a celebrity.” “You’d be surprised”, I reply. She says, “It was nice meeting you, but I have to go. I have an early day tomorrow.” When she left, I broke into a little happy dance and heard laughing. The guys were behind me and I ask, “You saw that huh?” They all nod and I say, “Well fuck.” Then I go change and go home.  
Ryan’s P.O.V.  
I hope Rowan got home alright. Chris comes in and says, “Ry I have that information you asked for.” I say, “Well don’t keep me in suspense.” Chris replies, “Apparently, Tobias is the former lead singer of the bands Repugnant and Subdivision.” There was something he was leaving out. I say, “Go on.” “He is also rumored to be the lead singer of Ghost. Rowan has no idea who he is.” This guy was famous and he hasn’t told Rowan for some reason. Sure, I can be understanding, but he needs to tell her or I will. I plan on dropping by the record store tomorrow and telling Rowan that I want to meet Tobias face to face.

Rowan’s P.O.V.

That was one crazy night. I got hit on by Papa Emeritus of Ghost. I was flattered and all, but I really do care for Tobias. He is everything I’ve ever wanted in a man and if I want things to progress I must be honest. On our next date, I am telling him what I am. That can play out one or two ways. The first is he either accepts what I must tell him and we can continue building whatever is between us, and the second he thinks I’m a freak and I never see him again. I am hoping for the latter, but I am expecting the worst possible reaction. As I was ringing up a customer Ryan came in the store and I say, “Hey Ry. I had a good time at the Ghost concert.” He says, “Me too. About that guy, you are seeing I’d like to meet him tomorrow night.” I say, “Okay great. I’ll tell him when I see him.” Ryan left after that. Not too long after, there he was walking through the door. I say, “Hey you.” “Hello beautiful”, he replies. I ask, “Do you have plans tomorrow night?” He says, “No.” I say, “Good my cousin wants to meet you. Then we can go somewhere.” “Okay sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow”, he replies. I really hope Ryan likes him.


	8. Chapter 8

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
I was at Ryan’s house waiting for Tobias to show up. I really hope Ryan will like him. I am upstairs finishing getting ready. Where ever we are going tonight I am telling him about me. I just want to be honest and he would’ve found out eventually. Balz’s fiancée Ryan Ashley was helping me get ready. She was telling me all about her time on a tattoo competition Ink Master and she won. I say, “That’s really great Ryan. I’m sure Balz is very proud of you. Maybe some of the money can go toward your wedding.” She replies, “Yeah we’re gonna use part of it for that and to expand the shop.” Soon she turns me to look in the mirror and says, “Okay girlie you’re all done.” I couldn’t believe it she did and amazing job. I say, “Thank you so much.” “No problem sweetie. You’re family now.” We hug and as we pull away the doorbell rings.

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
When I got to Rowan’s cousin’s house I was beyond nervous. I rang the doorbell and he answered the door saying, “You must be Tobias. Come in.” I say, “Wow nice place you’ve got here.” “Thanks. Rowan will be ready in a few minutes”, he says. Then he got serious and says, “Look I’m sure you’re a good guy, but you haven’t been completely honest with Rowan. I know who you are. I get the whole secrecy thing really, I’m a musician too. Rowan is like a younger sister to me and you need to tell her the truth.” He knew my secret and I wondered how he figured it out. “I understand that and I will tell her I promise. I just wanted to wait till the right time. I have every intention of being honest with Rowan. I really care about her and would never dream of hurting her.” I say. He replies, “Well then you have my approval. I can see why Rowan likes you so much.” “I like her too”, I say. Then she came downstairs looking gorgeous as always. Then we left.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
As we left I say, “I hope Ryan didn’t scare you much.” “Nah he’s cool”, he replies. We get out at a park where Tobias leads me to an area where a picnic was set up. This was so sweet. He asks, “Like it?” I nod and say, “You’re such a romantic.” He chuckles replying, “I try.” We sat near the edge of the lake looking at the stars in silence. He says, “Rowan there is a reason I brought you here tonight. I need to tell you something.” I ask, “What is it?” He sighs and says, “I’m not who you think I am. The other night at the Ghost concert when Papa came up to you it was me.” I ask, “What?” He says, “I’m Papa Emeritus III. I followed some advice from a friend to see if I could trust you with this information. I wanted to protect you from all the scrutiny any woman has faced being with me. It’s not just crazy fans there are threats from religious organizations against us. I never meant to lie to you.” I couldn’t believe I was dating the lead singer of Ghost.

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Rowan looked somewhat bewildered, but says, “I don’t care I still want to be with you.” Then she says, “Speaking of being honest there is something I need to tell you too.” I say, “Okay.” “I’m not really 100% human. I’m a human/zombie hybrid that’s why my eyes are purple. The night you found me I escaped from the community I was from. They had all these strict rules we had to live by and I was sick of it. I just had to get away. Meeting you has really been the best thing to ever happen to me.” When she finished, I say, “Wow. So, we both had some big secrets. Rowan I like you for who you are. You could be a troll and I would still care about you.” I was trying to fight the urge to kiss her, but I gave in. Our lips met forcefully and I slipped my tongue in her mouth laying her down on the blanket. She drives me crazy. My hand made it halfway up her shirt before she stopped me saying, “Tobias I’ve never done this before. I don’t think I’m ready yet.” I reply, ‘It’s okay Ghuleh I’ll wait, whenever you’re ready.” “Ghuleh?” she asks. I nod saying, ‘Your new nickname.” We cleaned up and put the blanket away heading back. When we got back to her hotel I ask, “Rowan would you be mine?” “I’m yours”, she replies. We share one last kiss before I left. On the way, back home I had an idea for a song inspired by Rowan. I would call it Ghuleh/Zombie Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
“So, she’s part zombie?” Simon asks me. I nod and say, “Yeah.” “That’s badass man, really. I’m happy for you”, he says. I reply, “Thanks dude. That means a lot.” I was thinking maybe I should get her a cell phone so it can be easier to get in touch with her. So, I headed out and went to the store. On the way, there I ran into Chris. He says, “Hey man.” I reply, “Hey.” “What are you up to?” he asks. “Just going to get a cell phone for Rowan. I really don’t know which one to get her though.” I reply. Chris says, “Maybe I can help.” I nod and we are on our way. Once we get there I looked around a bit and Chris says, “Rowan seems like an Android girl.” I finally found the perfect phone the Galaxy S6. Once I paid for it and got it activated I programmed my number in and Chris put his and the Motionless guys’ in it too. Rowan was at work, but got off soon I figured maybe I should pick her up.

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
It was the end of my shift and Tara the other cashier says, “Rowan you have someone waiting for you out here. He’s really cute.” I grab my stuff and see Tobias standing there and ask, ‘What are you doing here handsome?” He replies, “I’m here to pick you up beautiful. I was on my way here anyway I got you something.” I say, “You didn’t have to.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. I say, “Babe you really didn’t have to.” “I know, but I wanted to”, he says. I kiss him earning an ‘Awwweeeee’ from Tara. She says, “You guys are so cute together.” Tobias and I leave and he takes me to Ryan’s where I have been staying recently. He didn’t like the idea of me staying in that hotel. Tobias asks, “Do you have any plans tomorrow?” I say, “Not that I know of.” Tobias says, “Awesome. I have some people I want you to meet.” I say, “Okay babe. See you tomorrow.” We kiss goodbye and I go inside. I am really falling for this man.

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
I was just hanging around with the guys and Simon says, “I came up with a guitar riff for that new song.” I listen as he plays what will be the main riff of Zombie Queen. When he finished I was like, “Dude that’s awesome. I’m still working on the lyrics for it, but when we are done I think this song is gonna be badass.” Omega says, “We hear your girl was inspiration for this one Toby.” I hated being called Toby. “Dude you know I hate being called by that name and yes she was.” I reply. Simon asks, “When are we going to meet her?” I say, “Tomorrow night. Please be nice.” They all agree and we get back to arranging the song.

 

Unknown P.O.V.  
She escaped in the middle of the night and her parents hired me to find her. Little does she know the consequences in store for her. She has reunited with the Sitowski boy and has been seen with a strange man. I report back to my elders and one of them asks, “Are you sure it is Rowan?” I reply, “Yes I am sure.” Another asks, “Who is this man she has been with?” “I’m not completely sure, but I believe his name is Tobias Forge.” The third elder says, “It is time to notify the girl’s parents and bring her back.” I nod and notify the parents. Her mother says, “Thank goodness you found her. We’ve been so worried.” Rowan’s father asks, “When will we get our daughter back?” “Soon Mr. Davis, I promise.” They nod and I leave


	10. Chapter 10

Rowan’s P.O.V.

I came home from work and was getting ready to meet Tobias. Something about tonight had me feeling uneasy. I shook it off and told myself it would pass. Soon I was ready and the doorbell rang. Balz called out, “Rowan your man is here!!!!!!” I grab my phone and head downstairs. Damn Tobias looked good tonight. He asks, “Ready?” I nod and we head out. Once we get to his place he says, “I sense you’re nervous. Please don’t be.” Inside I feel five pairs of eyes staring at me. “Guys this is Rowan.” It was silent for a while before one of them said, “Wow. She’s beautiful. Nice to meet you Rowan I’m Simon or Alpha.” I shook his hand and the rest of them introduced themselves as Omega, Water, Earth, and Air. I ask, “What’s with the elemental names?” Tobias replies, “They are my bandmates. The guys that wear the masks. Those elements are their identities so we can remain anonymous, like me with Papa.” I nod in understanding.  
I comment, “I have to say you guys are an amazing band.” Omega asks, “Do you have a favorite song of ours?” I think for a minute and say, ‘If I had to pick one I’d say Deus In Absentia or Year Zero.” They asked me all sorts of questions then Tobias asks, “Wanna head upstairs?” I nod and Simon calls out, “Use protection.” I laugh as Tobias flips him off.

Tobias’ P.O.V.

I close the door to my room and say, “Alone at last.” “Your friends are really cool guys.” She sits on the bed and I sit next to her and say, “Yeah. They are.” I notice she is shaking I ask, “Are you cold?” “No just nervous.” She replies. “Why?” I ask. Then I realize why and say, “Oh no. Rowan I am not trying to make you do anything. I just thought you would want to be somewhere quiet. The guys can get a little rowdy sometimes.” Just then we heard, “Dude you cheated.” “Did not.” Then she says, “Point taken.” I say, “I can put on a movie if you’d like.” She nods and I turn on Deadpool. I hadn’t seen it and Simon recommended it to me. Rowan cuddles into me as we watch. I saw her tense up a little when the two main characters were having sex for every holiday. I ask, “Are you okay?” She nods as we continue watching it was a funny movie. After it was over I took her home. I asked, “Did you have fun tonight?” “I did. I’m glad you introduced me to your bandmates. I really hope I see you again soon”, she replies. I say, “Me too Ghuleh.” We shared a passionate kiss before I headed home. I realized then Rowan was the one. I loved her.

Rowan’s P.O.V.

The next morning when I went down for breakfast Ryan asks, “How did it go last night?” “Fine. He introduced me to his band mates and then we watched Deadpool. Something strange came over me while watching it”, I reply. She asks, “What do you mean?” “There was one scene where the main characters were physical with each other. I kind of wanted to do that with Tobias”, I say. “Oh, I see. You felt lust and wanted to have sex with him.” I nod and say, “I’ve never felt like that before. In my community, all the matches are arranged. We marry who the elders choose for us. My connection with Tobias is deeper than that.” Ryan replies, “I know Ro. Everyone knows how you two feel. As far as the other situation…. Is that the only time you’ve felt like that?” “No, I’ve had dreams about it, of him touching me”, I reply. Ryan says, “If you think you are reaching a point where you want to be physically intimate just let him know.” I nod and say, “Thanks Ryan.” She smiles then leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
I was alone with Tobias at his place just cuddled on the couch. I was just thinking about the advice Ryan gave me. Tobias says, “You’re awfully quiet tonight.” “Just thinking”, I reply. “About?” he asks. I turn to him saying, “There’s something I’ve been wanting to try.” Then he asks, “What is it?” “I was thinking maybe we could become a little more intimate. I’m not really sure how to go about it but maybe we can take things slow”, I say. He looks at me with those gorgeous jade orbs and says, “Anything you want ghuleh.” I kissed him out of pure happiness, he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in my mouth. He laid me down on the couch climbing on top of me. Then his hand makes its way to the hem of my shirt, and he looks to me for approval. I nod and he puts his hand under my shirt making me shiver. He asks, “Are you okay?” I reply, “Yeah it’s just your hand is cold.” We laughed a bit and he kissed me again then he begins fondling my chest sending chills through my body. I suddenly felt something hard against me. I ask, “Do you have a flashlight in your pocket?” He replies, “No, that’s me babe. That’s how crazy you make me.” Then he asks, “Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to do this with you since we met?” He says, “You’re so sexy Rowan.” I couldn’t take it anymore I kissed him again. He made me feel like I never had before. Tobias then grinds himself into me. Fuck that felt good I moaned out loud. He says, “That’s right babe. Let me hear you.” We continued this for a bit, then suddenly the door opens. Omega asks, “Well what’s going on here?” Tobias and I get up and straighten ourselves up and he asks, “Really? You guys forget how to knock?” Earth says, “Guys he’s right. We should have.” I reply, “It’s getting late anyway I should get home.” Tobias asks, “Want me to drive you?” Rowan says, “It’s okay babe. Ryan lent me her car. I’ll see you tomorrow after work.” I kiss him one last time and he says, “Be careful”, and I leave. I hate to think about how much the guys are gonna tease him for that.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.

Simon asks, “What exactly did we walk in on?” “None of your business”, I reply. Omega says, “Obviously, someone was about to get laid.” “No. It’s not like that. Rowan isn’t ready for that yet.” Simon asks, “What do you mean? Is she a virgin?” “Like I said, “That’s none of your business”, I say. Earth says, “Come on guys. Give him a break.” At least one of them had the sense to drop it. Finally, I went to bed and hoped the next time that Rowan and I would be completely alone.  
Unknown P.O.V.

What I saw on that couch completely disgusted me. I knew the elders were gonna make their move soon. I just hope that the poor girl comes to her senses and marries who she is told. They are going to have to do something drastic to separate Rowan from her newfound freedom. Once one of our kind has been out in the world it becomes difficult for them to reembrace the values that we have come to hold so dear. I report back to the elders and they are making their move after Halloween, which is two months away.


	12. Chapter 12

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
What happened between Tobias and I the other night only made me want him more. The only problem is he is a lot more experienced than me. Maybe I could talk to Ryan and she could give me some pointers. When the moment happens and we finally are physically intimate I don’t want to be awkward or nervous. I got ready and went downstairs and was met by Ryan in the kitchen. She asks, “How did it go last night?” “Fine…until the guys walked in on us fooling around”, I reply. Ryan chuckles a bit and says, “I bet that was embarrassing.” I say, “I just hope they didn’t give him hell about it after I left.” Then I say, “I was wondering maybe you could give me some pointers about being intimate with a man.” She says, “Sure. How’s later today?” I nod and say, “That works.” I was getting ready for my shift when my phone rang. It was Tobias I answer it, “Hello?” His sexy voice replies, “Hey ghuleh.” I ask, “How was it after I left the other night?” “Pretty awkward. The guys well except Earth were being jerks”, he says. I say, “I’m sorry baby. I hate to but, I must go I gotta be at work soon. Maybe I’ll see you tonight. I love you.” He says, “I love you too gorgeous”, before hanging up. Ryan was gonna come by on my break to continue our conversation from earlier.

When she arrived, we go to the back and she asks, “What do you want to know?” “Well I want to know how I can please him”, I reply. Ryan answers, “There are many ways to please him, but a couple that men really like are being touched or oral.” I ask, “What is oral?” “Ummm it’s where you please him with your mouth, somewhere besides the mouth”, she says. I ask, “You mean his….?” She nods and says, “Only do that if you feel you’re ready. I know Tobias would never force you.” I nod knowing she was right. When it comes to that Tobias is a complete gentleman. Ryan leaves and soon my shift was over. After I closed up I headed to Tobias’ place.

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
I was messing around with a guitar riff for Zombie Queen when I heard a knock on the door. I answer it to see Rowan. “Hey babe”, I reply. She asks, “What are you up to handsome?” “Just messing around on the guitar.” I say. She says, “It’s such a shame we were interrupted the other night.” I agree by saying, “Uh-huh it was.” She says, “Maybe we could try it again.” I ask, “Are you sure?” She nods and I say, “The guys won’t be home for a while so why not.” I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. I lay next to her as she turns to face me and says, “I love you. I hope you know that.” I reply, “I know. I love you too my beautiful ghuleh.” I ask, “What do you want me to do?” “Touch me”, she replies. God her innocence is such a turn on. “Where baby? Where do you want me to touch you?” She takes my hand and places it on her sexy chest saying, “Here.” I immediately obliged by reaching under her shirt and kneading the flesh of her delicate bosom. I say, “I got somewhere you can touch me”, and guide her hand to my hard length.  
She looked a bit nervous and I say, “It’s ok baby. Just do what feels right.” Then she began to rub up and down making me moan, “Ugh. That’s it babe.” Fuck her hand felt so good. I really wanted to give her the same pleasure she was giving me. I slid my hand down between her legs and rubbed her through her jeans making her call out, “Oh my god Tobias.” I smirk against her neck and continue earning the sexiest moans from her. I ask, “Does that feel good ghuleh?” She responds, “Yes. It feels so good.” Not too long after that she says, “I feel strange.” “Do you want me to stop?” I ask. “No. Please don’t”, she replies. Continuing my actions, I say, “Let go baby.” My words sent her over the edge and I beheld one of the most beautiful sights. Her face was one of pure pleasure and I wanted nothing more than to see that face when I was inside of her, but for now I will wait till she is ready. Rowan says, “Wow. That was amazing.” “I’m glad you enjoyed it ghuleh”, I reply. Rowan says, “You’ve pleased me. Now allow me to please you.” She begins touching me again and I groan her name, “Rowan baby.” She continues and I feel my own release approaching. As I do I moan, “Oh fuck.” Trying to catch my breath I say, “Damn babe.” She smirks at me with satisfaction and I just bring her close to me as we cuddle.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
I was laying there with Tobias and I had never been so happy. I loved him so much it scared me. What would happen when he went on tour? The thought brought tears to my eyes. Tobias looks at me and asks, “What’s wrong ghuleh?” “I’m just afraid of losing you…. like you’re going to disappear”, I reply. He tilts my head up to where I look him in the eyes as he says, “Baby I’m not going anywhere.” I ask, “What about when you go on tour?” Tobias says, “Ghuleh, I love you. When I am touring, all I am going to want is to be home with you. It may seem like a while, but I’ll be back before you know it. I could even fly you out to a few shows if you want. I’d do anything for you Rowan.” His words really reassured me as I said, “I love you too Tobias.” He kissed my forehead as we both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
I woke up in Tobias’ arms, man I can get used to this. I heard a phone ringing, I checked mine but it wasn’t it. I shook Tobias awake saying, “Babe your phone is ringing.” He grabs it answering, “Hello.” “Hey man. Okay. Yeah sounds good.” Then hangs up. I ask, “Who was that?” “Just one of the guys in my other band Subdivision. I started it way before Ghost. They want to play a show in a few weeks”, he replies. Then he says, “It would mean a lot to me if you would be there.” I kiss him saying, “I’d love to baby.” Suddenly my phone goes off. It was a text from my cousin Ryan: Where are you? I’ve been worried sick?” I reply, ‘Sorry. Slept over at Tobias’. Be home soon.’ I went to the bathroom and made sure I was all straightened up and Tobias comes in and slips his arms around my waist asking, “When am I going to see you again?” “Hmmmm. I don’t know. I have to work tomorrow. Maybe Friday.” Then he says like a little kid, “But that’s so long from now.” I shake my head laughing as I reply, “It will be here before you know it. For now, I have to go.” So, he walks me to the door and pushes me up against it kissing me passionately. Then he says, “Till then, you’ll have that to think about.” I leave feeling the happiest I’d ever been.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
That phone call was unexpected. I haven’t played with the guys in Subdivision for so long. To be honest, I’m a bit nervous about it. Another part of me is excited, especially that Rowan will be there. I bet she would love our song Lady Morgue, which is my personal favorite. I took a shower and without realizing it I began to sing the melody of it. When I got out and got dressed I found the guys had come in. I say, “Hey guys.” “Well, someone’s in a good mood this morning”, Omega remarks. Simon asks, “Did you and Rowan finally do it?” “No”, I reply. “Something definitely happened though”, he says. I just shake my head and keep the events of last night to myself. If Rowan thinks last night was good, just wait till next time.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
When I got home from Tobias’ Balz comments, “Uh-oh. Someone is taking the walk of shame.” “Shut up. Tobias and I didn’t have sex.” “But you did something”, he adds on. I ignore him and go upstairs to take a shower. Ryan meets me upstairs saying, “Rowan please call next time. I don’t mind you staying with him, but please let me know where you are.” I look at him and say, “I’m sorry I worried you Ry.” We hug and I get some clean clothes and head into the bathroom. When I got out I decided to talk to Ryan Ashley again about something. I go to her room and ask, “Can I talk to you?” “Sure Ro.” I ask, “When you please a man by oral means how do you do that?” “Have you ever eaten a lollipop?” She asks. I nod and she says, “Think of it like that. Just one thing, and it’s extremely important don’t bite.” “Okay”, I reply. She asks, “Is that it?” I nod and say, “Ryan I really appreciate you giving me this advice.” “Rowan it’s the least I can do. I think of you as a younger sister. I love giving you advice.” Her words gave me more comfort than any my family ever could. Ryan, the guys, and Tobias were my family now. My life is so much better with them and I wouldn’t want it any other way.  
Unknown P.O.V.  
The elders were meeting with the residents of our community. The first elder says, “My fellow hybrids, as you know a while back one of our residents escaped.” There were gasps and whispers all around the room. Then he continues, “Fear not. We will track her down and find her. When she returns, we will have to guide her back in the right direction. But, if we cannot you all know what that means…. She will be executed publicly.” I really hoped that once they retrieved Rowan she would renounce her worldly ways. I would hate to see such a beautiful life cut short.


	14. Chapter 14

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
I had most of the lyrics for Zombie Queen, but I was having trouble coming up with a chorus. I sat for what felt like hours clueless on what to write. Then I began thinking about Rowan, how gorgeous she is, her striking purple eyes…. Then it came to me. I started singing to myself, “Zombie Queen, zombie queen. Black light guides you, ghuleh, ghuleh.” That was it I found the chorus. I swear Rowan is my muse. Speaking of, I wondered how her day at work was going. I hope she isn’t working herself too hard.   
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
Work went by kind of slow today. Maybe it was because all I wanted to do was be with Tobias. My shift ended and I closed the store before heading home. When I got back there was no one home and the lights were off. That’s weird I wonder where everyone is. As I walked up to the door I felt like someone was watching me. I tried to shake it off, but I was scared. I went in the house, locked the door, and called Tobias. He answers, “Hey babe.” “Can you come over?” I ask. “What’s wrong Ghuleh?” I reply, ‘There’s no one here and I feel like I’m being watched.” “Stay there. I’ll be right over. I love you”, he responds before hanging up. Soon I hear a knock on the door and am relieved by the sight of Tobias standing there. He asks, “Are you okay?” I nod and he asks, “Where are Ryan and the guys?” “I don’t know. I just got home and no one was here.” “It’s okay baby. I’ll stay with you till they get back.” We go over to the couch and try to find something to watch. Finally, we settled on the show Sleepy Hollow, but I soon fell asleep.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
I was so worried about Rowan on the way here. I really hope that she knows I’ll do anything to protect her. Whoever is scaring her I will try my best to find them. I look at Rowan sleeping on the couch and carry her up to bed. As I laid her down I brushed her hair out of her face, she looks so beautiful as always. I kiss her forehead before exiting the room. When I got back downstairs Chris and Ryan were back. Chris says, “Oh hey man. I didn’t know you were here.” “Rowan called me. She said she felt like someone was watching her so, I came over till someone got back.” Ryan asks, ‘Where is she now?” I reply, “She’s upstairs sleeping. I’m gonna go now. Tell her I’ll see her tomorrow.” They nod and I head home.  
Ryan’s P.O.V.  
After Tobias left Chris asks, “What’s up man?” “The elders in Rowan’s community are looking for her. They plan on taking her back to where she came from. Chris, we cannot let that happen. If she goes back there she’ll die”, I say. He replies, “I’m right there with you man. Tobias would be too if he knew what was going on.” “No. Tobias can’t know. If he does he will end up hurt or worse dead. He’s already like a brother to us. I don’t want to lose Rowan and him too”, I say. Chris nods and replies, “Well then we better call the guys and come up with a plan.” I nod and say, “Let’s do it.” So, the matter is settled. We are preparing for a fight.


	15. Chapter 15

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
I woke up in bed and wondered how I got there. Tobias must’ve carried me. I went downstairs to see the guys were back. Ryan asks, “Are you okay?” I nod and reply, “I’m fine. Just a little paranoid I guess.” He says, “Rowan I am so sorry. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I’m glad Tobias came over and stayed with you. He told me to tell you that he’d see you later today. “I smiled hearing that. How did I get so lucky to deserve a guy so sweet? I know we haven’t been together long, but I can’t imagine what I’d do without him. After I eat I go upstairs and take a shower. As I was washing myself off I imagined Tobias in the shower with me, touching and kissing me while his hand is between my legs pleasuring me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jessica asking, “Ro you okay in there?” I call back, “Yeah I’m okay. Just about done.” God Tobias what are you doing to me? I shake the last of the lusty thoughts from my head and get dressed. I wanted to look extra cute today for him. Thank god, the girls taught me about hair and makeup. When I was done, I looked in the mirror one last time and headed out.   
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
The guys and I have finally finished the song Zombie Queen. I must say I’m quite proud of it. Right after Halloween we must go back to Sweden so it can be recorded. I’m not looking forward to leaving Rowan, but maybe I could have her stay with me there for a while. The first time apart for a rock couple is the hardest. I was playing some of the songs from Subdivision when I heard knocking. I open the door to see Rowan, and damn she looked good. I just wanted to rip that sexy dress right off her. ‘Calm down dude. Later’ I thought to myself. “Hey sexy”, she says. “Hey there yourself.” “So, I was wondering something.” “What’s that I ask?” “Would you play one of your Subdivision songs for me?” I reply, “I don’t know babe. I’m just starting to play the material again after such a long time.” “Please?” she asks while giving me the most adorable puppy dog face. I give in and say, “Alright. Just one though.” I grab my guitar and play Scenario for her.  
When I am done, she says, “Wow babe. You are so talented.” I smile and reply, “I’m glad you liked it love.” “I want to thank you for coming over last night.” “Babe it was nothing. I was glad you called me when you did”, I reply hugging her. God, she smelled so good. She looked up at me, her lavender eyes gazing into mine and she kissed me. It was just a kiss and I could already tell I was losing control of myself. I ask, ‘Bedroom?” “Bedroom”, she responds. When we get in the room I lock the door in case the guys came back. I went to unzip her dress and she asks, “What are you doing?” “I just want to see that sexy body of yours babe. If it makes you feel any better you can see me too if you want, not totally nude though.” She nods and says, “Okay.” So, I unzip her dress and it falls to the floor revealing her sexy body. Then she helped me out of my t shirt and jeans. She looked almost mesmerized.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
Just when I thought Tobias couldn’t be any sexier to me I see him in nothing but boxer shorts. I just took a minute to look him over and noticed his tattoo on his arm. I traced over it with my finger and he asks, “You like it?” I nod and say, “Yeah I do. I’ve wanted a tattoo since I was 14.” “Maybe I’ll take you to get one.” “I’d like that she replies. He kissed me with that same fiery passion he had so many times before and I could feel myself getting lost in him. I wanted him to just take me right here, right now, but I was still scared. For now, I had another way in mind to pleasure him. I tried to remember every piece of advice Ryan gave me. I pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. He looked a bit surprised, but went with it. I kissed his neck and bit down on his collar bone making his breath hitch. I made my way down his torso to the waist band of his boxers. I pulled them down just enough to reveal his hard length to me. He was a well-endowed man I must say. He says, “You know you don’t have to do this.” “I know, but I want to.” Keeping Ryan’s advice in mind I flicked my tongue across the tip hearing him gasp sharply. To tease him a bit more I licked down the base, and finally took him into my mouth making him moan, “Holy hell Rowan.” I continued my motions as he tangled his fingers in my hair. His moans were so sexy. Not too much longer after that he says, “Fuck babe. You’re gonna make me cum.” Then I took him all the way to the back of my throat as he came. He asks while panting, “Do you not have a gag reflex?” I shrug and we just laugh.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Damn whoever gave her advice on how to do that I need to thank. Smirking deviously, I turn Rowan on her back and she asks, “What are you doing now?” “It’s my turn to make you cum now baby. I’m gonna make you cum so hard all the neighbors will know my name.” I tease her a bit by rubbing her through her panties. She was so wet already. I move the obstructive clothing to the side and press my thumb to her clit earning a soft moan. Then I insert my tongue inside her and she begins writhing and calling out, “Oh yes Tobias!!!!” “Tell me baby, tell me how I make you feel”, I respond as I insert two fingers inside her. “That feels so fucking good!!!!” she moans. Continuing with my fingers I take her clit in my mouth and suck on it making her say, “Oh my god, I’m gonna cum.” “Yeah baby. Cum for me. Moan my name when you do.” “Oh, fuck Tobias baby!!!!!!” When she finally caught her breath, she said, “Wow. You were amazing babe. “So were you.” I respond. Then we get under the covers and fall asleep.   
Soon I heard the door open. I guess the guys were back. To make sure, I put my jeans back on and go check it out. Sure, enough Omega and Earth were holding a drunk Alpha. Omega says, “Sorry if we woke you man. We’re just trying to get him to bed.” Alpha looks up and says, “HEEEEYYYYYY. Toby what’s up?” “Keep quiet. You’ll wake up Rowan.” Earth replies, “Don’t worry man. We got him. Go back to bed.” As they got him out of the living room I heard giggling behind me. Rowan was awake. She asks, “Is he gonna be okay?” I nod and reply, “Yeah. It’s nothing they can’t handle. Let’s go back to sleep.” Then Rowan and I did just that.


	16. Chapter 16

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
I woke up with the events of last night still fresh in my mind. Tobias is an incredible lover from what I’ve experienced so far. I turn to see his sleeping face next to mine. He looked so peaceful. Soon his jade eyes open and he says, “Good morning ghuleh.” “Morning.” “Did you sleep well?” I nod and he pulls me closer. Then he says, “There’s something I have to tell you. After Halloween I, must go back to Sweden so we can record some new material. If you want, you could come with us.” His words surprised me, but it made me happy that he wanted me to go with him. “I’ll gladly go with you.” I reply. He kisses me and says, “Good. Cause I was gonna kidnap you if you said no.” I playfully shove him and he begins tickling me, “S-t-t-oooop I ca-n’t breathe!!!!!!” I said between giggles. Tobias says, “We should probably get up. If you want to take a shower the towels are under the sink.” I nod and go in the bathroom turning on the water.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
I left Rowan to get ready and see what the guys are up to. Alpha looked rough from last night. I ask, “You okay?” he just groans in response. Omega asks, “Where’s Rowan?” “Shower.” “You guys have fun last night?” I just smile and stay silent. I feel that what happens between Rowan and I should stay between us. I ask, “Alpha you still got those clothes your cousin left here?” “In my closet.” I go and get them so Rowan didn’t have to wear the same clothes. When I got back to the room she was towel drying her hair. I set the clothes down on the bed and say, “These are Alpha’s cousin’s. They should fit you.” “Thank you.” I go over and kiss her and pull her down on the bed. “Not now babe. I have to be at work in an hour”, she replies. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” “Don’t worry babe. I’ll be back before you know it.” She finishes getting ready and I walk her out. Hopefully the day doesn’t go by too slow.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
As I restocked the metal shelf I notice an album with Subdivision on it. I turn it around and sure enough Tobias was on the back cover. It was called So Far So Noir. The song he played for me last night Scenario was on it. Luckily, I get an employee’s discount in the store so I decide to get it. I was curious about the music he made before Ghost. I open it and the first song comes on and it’s good. Then I began thinking of what Tobias was up to. Now I’m not so nervous about being completely intimate with him. I have decided that I will give myself to him on Halloween night. That isn’t too far away, and I can’t wait to be with him completely. The guys from Motionless are having a big Halloween party and I want Tobias to be there with me. After that party, we’ll have a private party of our own.  
*A couple weeks later*  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
Tonight, was the show with Subdivision and I needed something to wear. Ryan was taking me shopping. We went from store to store coming up empty, but then in the last one we found the perfect outfit. “Now we have to go home and get started on your hair and makeup. So, once we got home she got started by straightening my hair, then applying makeup. I looked in the mirror and was floored. I’d never seen my hair straight before and I hug Ryan saying, “Thanks. I love it.” “You’re welcome honey. Now go to your man.” Smiling I get in my car and head to the club where the show is going to be. Tobias told the security I’d be coming and was escorted backstage. Tobias hugs me saying, “Wow babe. You look amazing.” “Guys this is my girlfriend Rowan.” They all introduced themselves and we talked a bit before the show. I took my seat in the front and they came out on stage. Tobias came out and addressed the crowd, “Hello. We are Subdivision and it is an honor to play for you tonight. This first song is called Necropolis.” Wow they were even better live. It was easier for me to tell he was Papa now recognizing his vocals. The first song ends and they play several others like Last Night, Until You’re Mine, Scenario, and Killing Floor. Tobias addresses the crowd again and says, “You guys have been amazing. We have a final song for you tonight. This one is Lady Morgue.” I noticed that during the song he maintained eye contact with me. I could see how much he loved what he does, his passion for music just radiated off him. The song ends and everyone applauds. This man was amazing, and he was mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween night ;)

Unknown P.O.V.  
The time to retrieve Rowan was almost upon us. I informed the elders of Mr. Forge’s departure after Halloween. Part of me felt sick thinking about what we were planning to do. Ever since Rowan left she’s the happiest I’ve ever seen her. Once I thought about leaving like Rowan did. The only difference was unlike her, I didn’t have the guts. I was too fearful of the repercussions of my actions. I admired her courage, but our kind and humans could never peacefully coexist…could we?  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
It was finally here, Halloween. The Motionless house was all a buzz. People were running around decorating and preparing. The girls and I were upstairs getting ready. Every couple had a theme to their costumes, and mine was gorgeous. Tobias and I decided since we have a deep love for Bram Stoker’s Dracula I was Mina and he would be Vlad. Everyone was excited about the party, but I was looking forward to the after party. Soon the guests began arriving, Tobias and the guys among them.  
Once he saw me he says, “Wow. You are incredibly beautiful.” “So are you.” “You want to dance?” I nod as he leads me to the dance floor pulling me close. I inhaled his scent, it was almost intoxicating. As we swayed to the music, I look into his eyes and ask, “Why me?” He looks confused as I ask, “Why did you choose me?” “Because you loved the real me, as I love you.” “I love you too Tobias.” I kissed him with all the passion I could muster. When we pulled away I whisper in his ear, “Let’s get out of here.”  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Rowan whispers in my ear, “Let’s get out of here.” “And go where?” “To your place.” I then realized what she was getting at. I ask, “Are you sure min karlek?” She nods and we go back to my place. Once we were inside we couldn’t keep our hands off each other. I lead her to the bedroom and get to work taking off her dress. Boy, this thing had a lot of buttons. Finally, her costume fell to the floor revealing some sexy lingerie. “Babe you are so sexy.” She takes off my jacket and shirt replying, “So are you.” I pick her up and gently lay her on the bed.  
I climb on top of her kissing and biting her neck making her moan softly. I lean her up removing her bra exposing her upper body to me. She was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. I fondled her breasts taking her nipple into my mouth making her arch her back in pleasure and repeated the process with the other. I reached between her legs and she was soaking wet. I kissed down her body and removing the last piece of obstructive clothing and licked her slit making her cry out, “Tobias. Oh, my god!!!!” “Say my name baby.” Soon she said, “Fuck Tobias I’m cumming!!!!!” “Cum, cum all over me baby.” She was writhing in pleasure as her orgasm hit. Once she caught her breath she sits up and went to remove my pants, but I stopped her saying, “Oh no baby. Tonight, is all about me pleasing you.” Then I went to work removing them myself.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
Tobias removes the rest of his clothes and grabs something out of the dresser. He lies on the bed next to me and opens the item. I realized it was a condom. He puts it on and climbs between my legs saying, “Just relax baby.” Looking into my eyes he says, “I love you Rowan.” “I love you too.” As I maintained our eye contact I say, “Tobias make love to me, please.” Without another word I felt him begin to push inside of me. I closed my eyes tight in pain as he entered me. He stops and asks, “Are you okay?” I nod and reply, “Yes love.” Then he continued was fully inside of me.  
Tobias gives me a look of concern and I say, “I’m alright.” As he began to move the pain faded and gave way to pleasure. “Tobias”, I moaned. “Does it feel good min karlek?” “Harder.” He gave me a look, but then I begged, “Please.” As I asked he quickened the pace making me cry out, “Holy fuck Tobias!!!” “Yes my love, moan for me.” “Ugh baby you feel so good.” “You do too Rowan.” Then he was moving even faster than before, causing me to grip the sheets calling out, “Oh yes Tobias!!!” “Fuck Rowan baby!!” I felt this immense feeling and said, “Baby you’re gonna make me cum.” “Cum with me Rowan. Please cum for me baby.” His words sent me over the edge into the most intense orgasm I ever had. I cried out, “Tobias!!!!” He soon followed calling out, “Fucking hell Rowan.” As we rode out our highs he kissed me softly. Collapsing tiredly beside me he asks, “How was your first?” I sleepily reply, “Amazing.” We soon drifted off in a sweaty, exhausted embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like :)


	18. Chapter 18

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Last night was unbelievable. Rowan and I finally made love to each other. Our connection was stronger than with anyone else I’ve been with. As she slept, I studied her face and everything about it. I was really gonna miss her when I leave. These next few days are gonna be the most memorable and I’m gonna make damn sure of that. My love deserves the best. Finally, her eyes opened and she said in an adorable voice, “Good morning.” “Morning beautiful.” “How are you?” I ask. “A little sore, but I’m okay.” “What do you want to do today?” “Anything as long as I’m with you.” “Well while I figure something out you can take a shower if you want.” She heads to the bathroom as I slide on some pants and go to the kitchen. The guys were all in the living room and Alpha says, “Well done man.” I look at him confused as he adds on, “Last night. We heard everything.” “I thought you guys were still at Chris’.” Omega replies, “We were, but we left early and once we got here….” “Oh god. Now I’m never gonna hear the end of this.” I sigh grabbing a bottle of water and heading back to the bedroom. Rowan was drying off and I wrap my arms around her waist trailing kisses down her neck. “Babe. I think I need to head back home for a bit. Ryan has been blowing up my phone.” “Okay I’ll drop you off and pick you up later.” Once she was dressed I took her home.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
Once I walked in Balz says, “Uh-oh. Someone did the nasty.” “That’s none of your business.” Ryan says, “Rowan we have a big problem. The people from your community are looking for you.” “How do you know?” He shows me a picture and it was of one of the elders. “Chris took these two days ago. They are following you. If you are out make sure someone is with you always. Do you hear me?” I nod and say, “I understand Ry.” I headed upstairs to change and Ryan Ashley met me in the hallway and asked, “So how was last night?” “It was incredible. Better than anything I ever could’ve imagined.” I get to my room and as I was changing I remembered the way Tobias’ hands felt touching me, how he felt inside of me. I snapped myself out of those thoughts and got dressed. Soon my phone goes off.  
Tobias ❤: Are you ready ghuleh?  
Me: Yes. Where are we going?  
Tobias ❤: That’s a surprise.   
He pulled up and we left. I didn’t worry too much about where we were going. I knew I’d have a good time no matter what. He drove us out into a field and when we stopped he says, “Help me get the trunk.” I do and see a giant telescope in the back and ask, “What is this for?” “Well my dear I stalked your Facebook and found out you like stargazing. I figured maybe we could tonight.” “That is so sweet babe.” “Maybe we’ll see some planets too, but for now find this star for me.” I adjusted the telescope and asked, “Why am I looking for this star?” “I named it for you.” I was stunned, but he handed me a piece of paper and sure enough it was named after me, well my nickname Ghuleh. “Tobias, this is the sweetest and most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much.” “I love you too Ghuleh. When I am gone, I’ll look up at that star and I’ll think of you. Please tell me you’ll do the same. Promise me.” I looked into those gorgeous emerald eyes and said, “I promise.” Then he kissed me. This kiss was different than any other we’d shared, it was more loving and full of trust. We stayed in that field all night cuddling, watching stars, and kissing. I never wanted this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Got a little inspiration from A Walk to Remember.


	19. Chapter 19

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
Tobias was leaving tomorrow. Thanks to him these last few days have been amazing. I had one more favor to ask him before he left. I was sitting on the couch next to him and he asks, “Are you okay?” I wanted to ask you for a favor.” “What’s that ghuleh?” “I want you to teach me to play the guitar.” He looks at me and says, “Okay scoot over.” He sits next to me and shows me how to hold it. Then he says, “Okay take your middle finger and put it on the second string of the second fret.” I do and he adds on, “Now take your index finger and place it directly underneath it and strum.” I did and it made a beautiful sound. Tobias says, “You just played an E minor chord baby.” For the next hour, he sat there showing me different chords and strum patterns. How close he was to me and him touching me was turning me on. He looked at me and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
I knew what Rowan wanted because I wanted it too. I wanted to make love to her one more time before I left, because it would be a while before we did it again. I leaned down and kissed her. Then without breaking the kiss I pick her up and pin her against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head, and wedging my knee between her legs. I reached down between her thighs and rubbed her through her jeans making her moan. I say, “Tell me baby. Tell me how much you want me.” “Ugh. Tobias, I want you. I want you so much.” I release her and lead her to the bedroom. She sinks down on her knees and begins removing my jeans and boxers exposing me to her. Teasing me she strokes me a few times then takes me into her mouth. Fuck she’s getting so good at this. I say, “Damn I love seeing that pretty little mouth of yours wrapped around my dick.” She gives me a naughty look and continues her actions. “Mmmmmm. Holy fuck Rowan. I’m gonna cum baby.” I release in her mouth and try to keep my balance. Damn my little ghuleh knows what I like.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
Once Tobias steadied himself he says, “Your turn to cum now baby.” He throws me back on the bed removing my jeans and panties. His tongue snakes across my clit making my back arch in pleasure. Then he takes his middle finger inserting it inside me moving it fast and hard and I cry out, “Oh fuck Tobias!!!!!!” “That’s right baby. Say my name. Let the neighbors know who makes you feel this good.” Not too much later I was close and moaned, “Holy shit baby I’m gonna cum!!!!!!” “Let go love. Cum for me.” Then my orgasm hit me hard and I came down from my high seeing Tobias’ eyes still filled with lust. He lies down on the bed and says, “I want you to ride me.” I climb on top of him and he inserts himself inside filling me completely. I began to move as he threw his head back in pleasure saying, “Ugh. Fuck Rowan.” “You like that baby?” “Oh, yeah I do ghuleh. Fuck me.” I began to rotate my hips making him moan, “Holy fuck Rowan. Just like that baby.” Then he gives me a devious look flipping me on my back and says, “Two can tease love.” He rubbed his cock all over my aching entrance driving me crazy. I say frustrated, “Just fuck me already.”  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Rowan says, “Just fuck me already.” “Patience darling.” Then I began to enter her slowly savoring every sensation as I did so. God, she was so tight and felt amazing. I grab her leg throwing it over my shoulder pushing in deeper and making her moan, “Oh my god Tobias!!!!!” hearing her say my name was so hot. Then I began to move in out of her as she moaned, “Holy shit!!!!” “Mmmmmmm. Fuck baby. Your pussy feels so good.” “It’s all yours baby.” Her next response really surprised me. She said, “Oh yeah. Fuck me daddy.” That turned me on so much and now I was giving it to her with everything I had. “Give it to me Rowan. Fucking give it to me baby. Take that cock.” Her moans were getting more intense I could tell she was getting close. I ask, “You gonna cum all over my cock baby? Huh?” “Yeah I am baby. I’m gonna cum all over it.” “Ugh. Tobias. Mmmmmmm. I’m cumming. Oh, Tobias baby.” She cried out as she came. Not too long after I hit my own release saying, “Oh yeah Rowan. Ugh Rowan.” After we recovered I laid next to her and said, “I’m gonna miss you.” She sleepily replies, “I’ll miss you too babe.” Then we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more sexy action for you ghulehs.


	20. Chapter 20

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Rowan was seeing us off and I could tell she was trying not to cry. I hugged her tightly and when I looked at her she had tears in her eyes. I say, “Hey ghuleh. Don’t cry. I’ll be back before you know it.” I kiss her one last time and say, “I love you.” “I love you too.” Omega says, “Don’t worry Ro. We’ll take care of him. We have to go man.” I nod and say to Rowan, “If I can I’ll try to fly you in next week.” Rowan nods as I wipe tears from her beautiful lavender eyes and get on the bus. I watched her till she was completely out of sight. Leaving her was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
Ryan asks, “Are you okay?” I nod replying, “Yeah. I’ve just never had to say goodbye like that before.” “Oh, honey I know it’s hard, but you’ll get through it. Each of us goes through the same thing with the guys. We will help you”, Jessica says. “Thanks guys.” The rest of the drive home was silent and my phone went off.  
Tobias ❤: Miss you already.  
Me: Me too.  
Tobias ❤: I’ll let you know when we get there. I love you Ghuleh.  
Me: I love you too. Be safe.  
*A week later*  
Tobias told me he was gonna fly me to Sweden on Friday. I put in the notice at work and Derek happily gave me permission. We’ve gotten close since I’ve started working there. I was at home packing and remembered I had to go out and get a few things. I borrowed Ryan’s car and headed to Wal-Mart. I went in grabbing shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, and a few other things. Soon I left and as I was heading out someone grabbed me from behind putting a cloth over my mouth. I heard a voice say, “I’m sorry before I passed out.  
Ryan’s P.O.V.  
Rowan left three hours ago, she should’ve been back by now. I was getting worried. I asked the girls and guys if they’d seen her. Chris said she’d went to Wal-Mart to get some things. I hopped in my car and drove to Wal-Mart to see if she was still there, but I found Ryan Ashley’s car door wide open and a bag of items on the ground. Now I had a very bad feeling. What was I gonna tell Tobias? What would he do? Oh man, this is my fault I should’ve come with her. I drove back to the house and Chris asks, “Did you find her? Is she okay?” “No. Someone has taken her. I think the elders of her community have her. Chris we have to get her out of there.” “We will man, but we need a plan first.” My phone rang, it was Tobias. Fuck, this is all I need right now. Chris says, “Don’t tell him yet.” I nod answering, “Hello.” “Hey Ryan. Is Rowan around? She’s not answering her phone.” “She’s asleep. She wasn’t feeling well earlier.” “Oh ok. Tell her I love her and I’ll see her Friday.” “Will do. Bye man.” I hoped that she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. What will Tobias do when he finds out about Rowan?


	21. Chapter 21

Rowan’s P.O.V.

I finally came to finding myself in an all too familiar room. ‘No, no, no, no. This cannot be happening.’ I thought to myself. The guys and girls are probably very worried. Then my thoughts drifted to Tobias, oh my poor sweet Tobias. I started thinking up ways to get out of here. I’m snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening, revealing my parents. Mom says, “Oh sweetheart we missed you so much. We were so worried.” Dad just stood back scowling as he asked, “Do you have any idea what you put us through? How much embarrassment this caused us?” “Darling, the important thing is that she is back now.” “Alright. Well make yourself presentable, you are meeting your future fiancée today.” “I’m not getting married. I have a boyfriend and I am getting out and going back to him. You cannot keep me here.” Dad slaps me hard across the face and says, “The hell I can’t I am your father. You will do what I say. Now get your ass dressed and downstairs.” Before they left mom says, “Please dear listen to him, for all of our sakes.” Then they were gone.

I slid back against the door, tears streaming down my face. My only thoughts were of Tobias and how I may never see him again. Those thoughts tore me apart I may never look into those emerald orbs again, feel his arms around me, or his soft kissable lips against mine. I knew that I had to get out, but the question was how. Everyone is going to be watching me like a hawk now. Finally, I pulled myself together and got dressed. I’ll play along…for now. I went downstairs to see mom and dad talking with the Thomas family. Mom says, “There you are dear, you remember the Thomas’s. Their son Nick has agreed to marry you.” Nick looks at me saying, “Wow. You are so beautiful.” Mrs. Thomas replies, “We’ll let you two get to know each other.” “So, it’s nice to meet you”, I say. “Oh, shut up”, he replies. “Who are you talking to?” “You, you filthy whore. Let’s get something straight I only agreed to this marriage because my parents made me. No one else wanted used property, especially not a disgusting human’s. You’re damaged goods. When we are married, I can sleep with whoever, whenever. If you do I’ll report you to the council, and you will be executed.” I really need an escape and fast.  
Ryan’s P.O.V.

The guys, girls, and I have been looking for Rowan nonstop. We have searched all over, but no such luck. Their community is well hidden. I was returning from another search and Chris brings up something I’ve been dreading. Chris says, “Ry we have to tell Tobias. He is probably wondering why he hasn’t heard from her. He is probably as worried as we are maybe more.” “You’re right. He needs to know.” Sighing in defeat I take out my phone and dialed his number. I silently hoped he wouldn’t answer.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.

Since we’ve been back in Sweden we have been in the studio nonstop. I couldn’t wait for Rowan to get here and hear Zombie Queen/Ghuleh. That’s what she is my beautiful ghuleh. After another long day, the guys and I were headed home. I felt my phone buzzing, it was Ryan. I answer, “Hey Ry.” “Tobias I have something to tell you, it’s Rowan.” “Is she alright?” “She’s missing. Someone kidnapped her.” Everything after that was all a blur. In that moment, my entire world came crashing down. My love was gone and I may never see her again.


	22. Chapter 22

Rowan’s P.O.V.

Everyday my hope of leaving this place dwindled. There is no way for me to escape on my own. Since my return, they have put patrol around the gates so no one else can leave. My only hope is that Ryan or Tobias would find me, but they wouldn’t know where to look for this place. While my mom and Mrs. Thomas were excitedly planning the wedding, I felt like I was being sold to the highest bidder. I have cried every single day thinking about Tobias. I wanted to be with him again more than anything in the world. The only thought that keeps me going is that he is out there somewhere looking for me, just to hold me again. There was a major clue that told me he did.

Last week I went for a walk and found a radio. I turned it on and heard the announcer say, “Hey all you Ghost fans out there. This is their new single Zombie Queen.” By the time the song was over I had tears of joy streaming down my face. That song was written for me, his ghuleh. Maybe me hearing that song was a sign that maybe soon I would be reunited with him. I really hope that they can find me. The last thing I want is to be stuck here forever in a loveless marriage. I had some new-found motivation. I had to get a message to them, but first I must find someone to send it.

*A month later*

Tobias’ P.O.V.

Since I found out about Rowan it feels like my heart has been ripped out. I wanted to go back and help Ryan look for her, but we had a month-long tour. I’m not my usual energetic self on stage anymore. I am just going through the motions like, a zombie. Knowing she is gone makes me feel empty inside. Fortunately, the guys have been supportive some more than others. That night on the bus the guys wanted to talk to me. Martin says, “Look Tobias we know you’ve been bummed because of Rowan. We all miss her, but man you must stay positive. If you do that you will see her again.” “Dude. I don’t understand why you are so hung up on one chick. You’re Papa fucking Emeritus III. You have thousands of women wanting to fuck you every night. Just bang somebody and forget her”, Simon comments. That pissed me off, he really crossed the line this time. I reply, “You have no fucking clue what the hell you are talking about. I am upset about Rowan because I love her. None of those other women matter, they don’t even compare to her. Rowan is the only one I want. She is my heart and soul. How dare you speak of her that way. You love her like a sister I know you do. If you can’t accept that she is what makes me happy then fuck you.” Then I exited to my room in the back of the bus.

A while later, I heard Mauro and Simon talking. “Dude, that was really uncalled for earlier. You really upset him man. He is already dealing with so much.” “I know I’m sorry. I’m just so worried about Tobias. I know he loves Rowan and so do I. I was just tired of everyone being so depressed, myself included. I really want Rowan to be found safe, and back with Tobias. They are the most perfect couple I’ve ever seen and I am jealous because I want that. I’ve never seen a couple as in love as they are. Sometimes it makes you say crazy things.” “Either way you should apologize.” “I will tomorrow. I don’t want to disturb him right now.” Not too long after that I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and found Simon in the front area. He says, “Hey man. I’m really sorry about last night.” “It’s okay. I heard you talking to Mauro last night, all is forgiven. Martin replies, “Good to see you guys getting along again.” “Look guys, I know I have been down lately. I just miss Rowan so much. Not being able to be there and look for her is killing me. When tour ends next week, I’m headed back to Scranton to help look for her’, I reply. “We’ll help”, Mauro adds in. Sure enough a week later we were on a flight back to Scranton. That plane ride felt like an eternity. Finally, we landed and we made our way to the Motionless house. When we got there, we were greeted by a very frustrated tired Ryan.

Ryan’s P.O.V.

A month later and we still had no leads. I felt like I was letting not only Rowan, but Tobias down as well. I blamed myself every day since it happened for not going with her that night. Why couldn’t I remember where this place was? I had been there before when I was a kid. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I open it to reveal Tobias and the guys from Ghost. Tobias says, “We came to help find Rowan, if we could.” “I really appreciate that. The guys and I feel so helpless.” “So do I.” We really need to find her soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
I was out for my usual walk in the park and heard footsteps behind me. I look and see no one there and go back to walking. Then I hear them again, but this time I say, “I know you are there. Show yourself.” A man comes out and I ask, “Who are you and why are you following me?” “I just wanted to make sure you were safe. After all, I am the reason you are back here. The elders ordered me to bring you back. I want to show you that I regret my actions.” I thought about it for a minute and asked, “What’s your name?” “Michael.” “Well Michael you are going to deliver a message for me.” “What is it?” “Since you know where the Motionless house is go tell them that I am safe and that I will have another message for them soon.” I pull out a piece of paper and write a special message for Tobias. I hand it to him and say, “Give this one to Tobias. DO NOT read it.” He nods and heads to pass on my messages.   
I went home to find my dick of a fiancée there. He asks while glaring at me, “Where have you been?” “I went for a walk.” “Thinking about that human, again weren’t you?” “Just so you know I am part human. Also, he has a name it’s Tobias Forge. He was also more of a man to me than you will ever be. I love him and I always will.” “I guess you suspect he still cares about you. He’s a Rockstar and I’m sure he has fucked away his disgusting thoughts of you.” “Tobias IS coming for me.” “We’ll see about that. Maybe by the time he gets here you’ll be dead. I am reporting you to the council.” Sure enough, later that day I was arrested and sentenced to die by the end of the week. There was only one way to kill our kind, decapitation. I hope Michael got those messages to the guys.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Someone knocked on the door and I answered it since Ryan was sleeping. I open it and see a guy standing there and ask, “Can I help you?” “Are you Tobias?” “Yes.” “Rowan sent me here. She wants you to know that she is safe and she will have another message soon. Also, this is for you”, he says handing me a piece of paper. “Thanks. Please if you can get this message to her, tell Rowan I love her.” He nods and leaves. I open the paper and it read: “When it is dark enough, you can see the stars.” I knew there was a meaning behind this, but what was it? I went outside and sat on the porch and looked up at the sky. There were a lot of stars out tonight. I looked back at the paper and then it hit me, our star. We need to follow the star to find out where she is.  
I woke up Ryan. “Ryan, Ryan wake up.” “What is it man?” “Remember that star I had named for Rowan?” “Yes.” “It is our key to finding her. We have to follow it to find the community.” “I wonder how she figured that out.” “Tomorrow we need to get the guys together and form a plan to get her out of there.” “Ok dude, but first get some sleep.” I nodded and went upstairs.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
I was sitting all alone in a filthy cell when Michael came back. I ask, “Did you deliver the messages?” “I did. Tobias wanted me to tell you that he loves you.” “I’d give anything to see him again.” “Rowan, they will get you out of here, I promise. Though I have a solution.” “I’m listening.” “I have a power that will allow your spirit to leave your body and go to him. Give me your hands.” I do and he says, “Close your eyes.” I do and he begins chanting in Latin. Not too long after that I find myself at the foot of Tobias’ bed. I admire him sleeping for a few moments, he looks tired. I crawl on the bed and say, “Wake up my love.” He wakes up shocked and asks, “Rowan? How are you here?” “I don’t have much time my love. I can’t explain now. The message I gave you, did you read it?” “Yes, and we will get you out of there, I swear ghuleh.” “I heard your new song. I loved it, it’s the only thing that has kept me going. You need to find me quick. They are gonna kill me.” “We will baby. I promise.” I kiss him for the first time in what feels like forever. When I pull away I say, “I have to go. I love you.” “I love you too ghuleh.” Then I disappear and find myself back in the cell. Seeing him for what may be the last time gave me some closure, but it was not enough. I really hope they get here in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there lovelies. The story will be happy again.


	24. Chapter 24

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
The guys and I all gathered in the living room to form a plan. Before we got started I said, “Guys, I don’t know how she did this, but Rowan came to me last night. I don’t know if I was dreaming or what. She told me they are going to kill her. We have to get to her in time, we just have to.” “We will man. I promise”, Ryan replies. Ultimately, we decided that splitting up would be the best way to find her. Since the execution was a public event the patrols were required to be there, which left us the perfect opportunity to rescue my beautiful ghuleh. Our plan would go into action on Friday. Rowan would be in my arms again soon…. I hope.  
Rowan’s P.O.V.  
The day of my execution loomed closer. My only thoughts were of Tobias and the guys. I was sitting in my cell humming Zombie Queen when I saw my mom. “That’s one of his songs, isn’t it?” she asks. “He wrote it for me. It proves what he feels for me is real.” “Honey I don’t understand how you could be so selfish and do this to Nick. He was really looking forward to the wedding.” “That was the Nick you saw. Whenever you weren’t around he was insulting me. He was an emotionally abusive asshole. Slut, and whore were just a couple of the many nasty names he had for me.” Mom sat there completely shocked and awed. She replies, “Oh hon, I am so sorry. You remind me so much of me when I was your age.” “How?” “Well you are very headstrong, so was I. My parents wanted me to marry someone else, but I had met and fell in love with your father. Back then he was a bit of a bad boy, that’s why my parents despised him. Finally, they gave me an ultimatum. I was to either marry who I was told or to be permanently cut off from the family. Your father and I were so determined to be together we ran off that night and got married. Our lives only seemed that much better when I told him I was pregnant. He was in tears the first time he held you.” “Mom, what happened that caused the elders to build this place?” “There was an incident, a human found one of our kind out and about. He went and told his friends where we were and they tried to kill us. They did kill some. As a result, the elders thought we’d be safer in exile away from humans. Your father has embraced their ways so much he has forgotten he was young once too. Maybe he will see the error of his ways.” The guard comes in saying, “Time’s up.” Mom sighs saying, “Honey I really do hope Tobias gets here on time to save you. The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy. I love you.” “I love you too mom.” Then she was gone.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Today was the day we were rescuing Rowan. Ryan and Chris were going to distract whoever and give us a chance to get to the dungeon. Once they were in position Martin, Simon, and I made our way to her. We wondered aimlessly and Simon says, “Face it man, we’re lost.” Then a voice says, “Hey. Follow me.” It was the same guy who gave me Rowan’s message. He leads us to the tallest structure in the place and down some stairs. We come to a huge wooden door and he picks the lock. When we got through I saw Rowan asleep against the cell door. Her face was covered in dirt, and her hair was in knots, but to me she was still beautiful. I reach through the bars and caress her face saying, “I told you I’d come for you.” Then she opened her eyes. “Tobias!!!!! You’re really here!!!!!” “Yes, my ghuleh. I am.” “We have to go now”, mystery dude says. “I see you’ve met Michael.” “Yeah he lead us here.” “The guards are on their way. GO!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!” The door opens and Rowan is free. We started running as fast as we could, but the guards stopped us.


	25. Chapter 25

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
The guards closed in around us as I clung to Tobias’ arm. I say, “I’m so sorry I got you into this babe.” “It’s okay ghuleh. I told you I’d do anything for you. I love you.” One of the guards says, “You are to be escorted to the town square.” Then they led us there where all the community members stood and I couldn’t take my eyes off the guillotine on the platform. As we walked I looked around and saw several people scowling at me in anger and disdain. Lastly, I looked at my parents who were looking back at me with concern and deep sadness. Tobias and I were standing with the guys who were also captured. The main elder says, “My fellow community members an atrocity was committed against us today. One of our own has brought outsiders to our residence and tried to escape. Now she will be executed for her crimes.” Tobias says, “You were keeping her prisoner. You kidnapped her and held her against her will and you are going to execute her for it. I came here because I feared for her safety and I love her more than anything.” “Your opinion doesn’t matter, you’re just a human.” Mom steps up and says, “All of you have forgotten something a lot of us are part human. I think that Tobias has a right to be heard.” I was so happy to see my mom react that way.   
Dad then steps up and says, “I agree with my wife. These people came here because they love my daughter as much as I do. The last thing I want is to see her unhappy. I have believed the same way as some of you for so long, I lost sight of who I really am. We have spent so much time being afraid of the outside world we have become closed minded. I think that humans have changed and they are not as afraid of us as we think.” Tobias steps forward and says, “I can say that when I found out about Rowan I was more in love with her. She is different yes, but she is still the same beautiful girl I love and care about. If I was afraid of her I wouldn’t have wanted anything to do with her, but I’m not. She is one of the most decent people I’ve ever met.” The elder steps forward and says, “You hear these fools speaking such blasphemy. It is their way of thinking that will get us all killed. Rowan will die and you will all watch.” Then two guards grabbed me.  
Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Two guards grabbed a hold of Rowan dragging her to the guillotine. I could only watch in horror as I was held back by two more. I struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful. The old man says, “Behold the ultimate punishment for disobedience.” As the blade began to drop, someone came out of nowhere and shouted, “NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!” They fell into the blade taking the blow. Rowan screams, “Michael!!!!!!!!” Everyone was speechless. Then the crowd started shouting, “The elders claim to protect us, but because of their ways one of our own is dead.” “Humans aren’t the monsters, they are.” “We’re leaving.” To the surprise of everyone the elders said, “Go live your blasphemous lives. You will pay.” This wasn’t the way we planned it, but at least we rescued Rowan before the worst happened.   
Rowan’s parents met us outside and her dad says, “Tobias you take care of our little girl.” “I will Mr. Davis.” Her mom says, “We expect a wedding invitation.” I just shook my head and laughed. I did want to marry Rowan don’t get me wrong, but it will be a while from now. Till then we have some lost time to make up for. Almost two months away was too long away from her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy action this chapter.....enjoy ;)

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Well it is March 3rd and I am another year older. I laid in bed thinking about how much my life has changed in the past year. Suddenly, the door opens and Rowan comes in carrying a tray saying, “Happy birthday babe.” “Awe ghuleh you didn’t have to do that.” “Of course, I did silly it’s your birthday.” “You are such a sweetheart.” “It’s the least I can do after everything you’ve done for me.” “I love you ghuleh.” “I love you too babe.” “So, what time is the show tonight?” “8 I think.” “I have a surprise for you afterwards”, she says while smirking. What is she up to? 

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
I left the room running into Simon and ask, “Everything ready for tonight?” “Don’t worry Ro, he’ll be there.” “Thanks.” I headed home for a bit to get some last-minute things ready for tonight. I was nervous as hell. Ryan comes in asking, “Are you okay?” “Just a bit nervous.” “Oh honey, don’t worry so much. Those classes were so worth it, you are more than ready. Just have fun and enjoy yourself.” I nod and begin thinking about the show tonight. Tobias was performing with his band Repugnant tonight. I listened to them a while back and I had to do a double take when the vocals started. I couldn’t believe it was Tobias. I gathered my things and headed to Tobias’ apartment where I got ready.

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
I was backstage at the venue getting ready. I put on my usual Morbid Angel t shirt as Rowan walked in. “Need some help?” she asked. “You can help with the fake blood if you want.” She put a few drops on my forehead and let it run down my face. As she looked at me she bit her lip seductively. I ask, “What?” “Nothing, you just look hot with blood on your face.” “Oh is, that right?” She nods and I kiss her sliding my tongue in her mouth. God, I wanted to take her right here, but the show starts soon. As I pull away Rowan says, “Later birthday boy.” The guys and I then took the stage. I look over and see Rowan giving me a thumbs up.  
We walked out and I say into the mic, “Hello everyone. We are Repugnant and this first song is called Epitome of Darkness.” After that we played several more of our well known songs such as, Spawn of Pure Malevolence, Draped in Cerecloth, Voices of the Dead, Morbid Ways, and Premature Burial just to name a few. Soon the show ended and Rowan was nowhere to be found. Simon, Mauro, and Linton all came up to me saying happy birthday. Then Simon says, “We have a surprise for you.” We got in the car and they drove to a strip club. I never liked these places. We went inside and they led me to a back room and I say, “Guys Rowan is waiting for me.” “Dude relax. Just sit back and enjoy the show”, Linton replies. I sat down in the chair reluctantly agreeing to their ‘surprise’.   
Soon the song Poison by Alice Cooper started and the girl came out. She had on a mask so I couldn’t see her face. Mystery girl began dancing seductively to the music and crawled on her knees toward me. She asks, “Are you enjoying yourself?” “Look you’re beautiful, but I really should be getting back to my girlfriend.” Then she lifts the mask leaving me in a state of shock and awe. “Rowan?” “Surprise stud.” Well, now I was enjoying myself. The way she looked at me with a naughty smirk on her face, and the way she slid down that pole was beyond sexy. I could feel my jeans getting uncomfortably tight, damn it Rowan. Finally, I couldn’t take her incessant teasing anymore and pulled her off the stage into my lap, kissing her. “Ready to unwrap your present?” “Hell yes.” I had never wanted anyone so much in my life...

Rowan’s P.O.V.  
Tobias began to undo my corset letting it fall to the floor. “You are so beautiful.” He could make any woman melt with his words. It has been a while since we’ve been intimate. Once my corset was gone he began fondling my chest making me throw my head back in pleasure, then kissing me again. I slid off his lap and was on my knees in front of him and began unbuckling his jeans freeing his hard length. Maintaining eye contact I begin teasing him and he groans in frustration as I say, “Patience birthday boy.” I stroke him a few times before taking him into my mouth making him say, “Oh fuck, ghuleh.” He places his hand on the back of my head pushing me down on him further. Fuck, that really turned me on. “Holy hell baby. If you keep doing that I won’t last much longer.” I stop and say, “I don’t want you to lose control just yet babe.” He picks me up laying me on one of the sofas and kisses down my body to my panties. To my surprise he takes the fabric between his teeth and removes them.   
Tobias parts my legs and flicks his tongue across my clit making me cry out in ecstasy, “Fuck Tobias.” He has got me dripping at this point. It wasn’t too much longer I felt my orgasm approaching. “Fuck you’re gonna make me cum baby.” Then he stops saying, “Oh no you don’t. I want to feel you cum around my dick baby.” Sliding off his shirt he climbs on top of me and pushes inside my aching entrance. I was just begging for a good fuck and I knew he would give it to me. He goes slow at first then gets faster. 

Tobias’ P.O.V.  
Damn Rowan feels tighter than I remember. I look down at her face and see nothing, but an expression of pleasure. “Feel good baby?” “Oh yes, so fucking good.” What’s my name?” “Tobias?” Louder you dirty girl!!!!!!” “Oh, fuck TOBIAS!!!” “Give it to me baby.” “Take it all daddy it’s yours.” Damn she turns me on when she calls me that. “So naughty.” I flip us over so she’s on top. “Want me to ride that cock baby?” “Yes.” I enter her again and she began rotating her hips making me gasp in pleasure. “You like that daddy?” “Oh yeah I do. Mmmmmm. Fuck me ghuleh.” “Holy shit I’m gonna cum.” Me too baby.” “Let’s cum together.” “Together as one.” “Oh, fuck I’m cumming daddy.” “Me too ghuleh, oh fuck yes.” Once our highs had subsided she collapses on top of me. Then she asks, “Did you enjoy your surprise?” “I did babe.” This was definitely the best birthday ever.


End file.
